UFC 77
|tickets=513-333-SEAT |previousevent=UFC 76: Knockout |followingevent=UFC 78: Validation }} UFC 77: Hostile Territory was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC). The event took place on Saturday, October 20, 2007 at the U.S. Bank Arena in Cincinnati, Ohio. The main event featured Anderson Silva defending his middleweight championship against Rich Franklin in a rematch of their October 2006 meeting at UFC 64, which Silva won. The co-main event was a heavyweight match-up between former two-time champion Tim Sylvia and undefeated Brandon Vera. Before the Vera-Sylvia fight, former amateur wrestler and WWE superstar Brock Lesnar announced he had signed with the UFC. The name "Hostile Territory" came from the defense of Anderson Silva's UFC middleweight title against Cincinnati native Rich Franklin. Results Preliminary card *'Lightweight bout: Matt Grice vs. Jason Black' :Grice wins by split decision. The scores were initially announced as 29-28 for Black, 29-28 for Grice, and 28-28, and the bout was ruled a split draw. An announcement was then made in the arena that the scores had been miscalculated. Grice was awarded the victory, but the corrected scores were not announced. This preliminary bout was not aired on the broadcast. *'Welterweight bout: Josh Burkman vs. Forrest Petz' :Burkman wins by split decisionhttp://www.wrestlingobserver.com/wo/news/headlines/default.asp?aID=21105. Judges scored the bout 29-28 29-28 for Burkman and 29-28 for Petz. This preliminary bout was not aired on the broadcast. *'Middleweight bout: Ryan Jensen vs. Demian Maia' :Maia wins by submission at 2:40 of the first round with a rear naked choke. This preliminary bout was aired on the broadcast. *'Middleweight bout: Yushin Okami vs. Jason MacDonald' :Okami wins by unanimous decision. All three judges scored the bout 30-27. This preliminary bout was not aired on the broadcast. Main card *'Middleweight bout: Kalib Starnes vs. Alan Belcher' :Belcher wins by TKO at 1:39 of round two due to doctor stoppage. Starnes suffered a deep cut above his right eye, forcing the stop of the fight. *'Light heavyweight bout: Eric Schafer vs. Stephan Bonnar' :Bonnar wins by TKO (Strikes) at 2:47 of round two. *'Lightweight bout: Jorge Gurgel vs. Alvin Robinson' :Robinson wins by unanimous decision. The judges scored the bout 29-28, 29-27 and 29-27. *'Heavyweight bout: Tim Sylvia vs. Brandon Vera' :Sylvia wins by unanimous decision. All three judges scored the bout 30-27. *'Middleweight Championship bout: Anderson Silva © vs. Rich Franklin' :Silva wins by TKO (Strikes) at 1:07 of the second round to retain the Middleweight title. Bonus awards At the end of this event, $40,000 was awarded to each of the fighters who received one of these three awards.UFC Roundup: Post-UFC 77 News and Notes | MMAFrenzy.com *Fight of the Night: Matt Grice vs. Jason Black *Submission of the Night: Demian Maia *Knockout of the Night: Anderson Silva Purses The disclosed fighter payroll for UFC 77 was $652,000. The individual payouts are listed below. Purse amounts includes the payment amounts for show and win, but do not include sponsor payments, fees, taxes, or special award bonuses.UFC 77 Fighter Salaries | MMAFrenzy.com Anderson Silva vs. Rich Franklin Silva: $120,000 ($60,000 base; $60,000 win bonus) Franklin: $45,000 Tim Sylvia vs. Brandon Vera Sylvia: $200,000 ($100,000 base; $100,000 win bonus) Vera: $100,000 Alvin Robinson vs. Jorge Gurgel Robinson: $6,000 ($3,000 base; $3,000 win bonus) Gurgel: $7,000 Stephan Bonnar vs. Eric Schafer Bonnar: $44,000 ($22,000 base; $22,000 win bonus) Schafer: $6,000 Alan Belcher vs. Kalib Starnes Belcher: $22,000 ($11,000 base; $11,000 win bonus) Starnes: $7,000 Yushin Okami vs. Jason MacDonald Okami: $24,000 ($12,000 base; $12,000 win bonus) MacDonald: $17,000 Demian Maia vs. Ryan Jensen Maia: $10,000 ($5,000 base; $5,000 to show) Jensen: $4,000 Josh Burkman vs. Forrest Petz Burkman: $20,000 ($10,000 base; $10,000 win bonus) Petz: $6,000 Matt Grice vs. Jason Black Grice: $6,000 ($3,000 base; $3,000 win bonus) Black: $8,000 References External links *UFC77 results at Sherdog.com *UFC77 official website Category:2007 in mixed martial arts Category:Sports in Cincinnati, Ohio ja:UFC 77 pt:UFC 77